The proposed research will employ a variety of skill learning tasks to investigate four basic aspects of human cognition: 1) The limitations of parallel information processing, 2) The mechanisms of strategy choice, 3) The properties of the memory system involved in skill learning, and the relations between that memory system and human memory more generally, and 4) The specificity of memory. The research will test and extend the PI's previous work in the areas of skill acquisition, skill transfer, and memory and amnesia.